This invention relates to a soft-tissue intra-tunnel fixation device. Surgical fixation devices are known for securing soft tissue to bone during orthopedic surgical procedures, e.g., in replacement of the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). The usual procedure is to graft tissue from one part of the body to the site of the injured or degraded ligament. In particular, it is common to graft a portion of the patellar tendon, semi-tendonosis or gracilis graft to the attachment points of a damaged ACL. Synthetic grafts have also been used.
The fixation device secures the graft to the bone until natural healing processes achieve permanent fixation of the graft to the bone. Several approaches have been used to secure the graft both externally on the bone and internally within a bone hole. Staples and interference screws are examples of means employed to achieve fixation.